1. Field of the Disclosed Subject Matter
The present invention and disclosed subject matter relate generally to ballistic resistant materials and structure and, more particularly, to ballistic multilayer arrangements that resist various projectiles on one side of the arrangement while allowing other projectiles to pass easily through on another side of the arrangement.
2. Background
Conventional safe rooms and other ballistic resistant structures are typically constructed of massive concrete or extremely costly materials, high density fiberglass panels are also being used. These types of materials inhibit projectiles from passing through the wall or door structure in either direction. The idea is to inhibit direct access to a victim from an assailant. However, in this standoff defenders cannot come and go as they wish. The safe room itself becomes a prison from where there is no escape and from where a defender cannot fire back. The defender is temporarily safe, but is no threat to the assailant and is held captive by the assailant within the “safe” room. This allows the assailant additional time to take drastic, pro-active measures to defeat the structure of the safe room. Moreover, safe rooms are typically located in a remote location within a building or home. During an invasion of the property a defender and others must get to the safe room in the remote location before being harmed or captured.
Current systems seldom provide entire rooms within a home that are ballistic resistant; nor entire commercial structures; nor can current systems provide ballistic resistant external panels of automobiles, armored vehicles, and/or aviation equipment or vehicles. Furthermore, current systems cannot enable defenders or victims to fire projectiles at assailants standing on the outside or opposite side of a “bullet proof” room or defense structure, thereby enabling a defender to no longer be held captive in safe rooms, but enabling the defender to pro-actively pick and choose whether they want to end the standoff with deadly force or with disabling effects on the assailants.